


二重人格（连萧）part9

by lidia8203



Category: R18 - Fandom
Genre: M/M, 连萧现代衍生
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-24 21:58:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14962938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lidia8203/pseuds/lidia8203





	二重人格（连萧）part9

糟糕！这可是最烈性的春、药，非交媾不能解，怎么办！怎么办？在这荒郊野外，让我到哪里去给他找小姐泻火啊！  
连城璧心中疯狂吐槽道，一边半拖半抱的把萧琅扛到了车内，他看向衣襟大开，已渐渐神智不清开始无意识呻吟的萧琅，连忙一踩油门。  
黑色的车如离弦的箭一般掠出，很快消失在路的尽头。

part9  
天色黑沉沉的，有不知名的雾气混沌升起，将路面掩盖得严严实实，连城璧险象环生的避过一处又一处的障碍，终于因看不清路而掉下了一处异常陡峭的斜坡。。  
掉下去的那一瞬间，连城璧将萧琅紧紧的抱在怀里，自己的头上身上都嗑碰出了无数的伤痕，点点血痕，就像是鳞次栉比绽放的烟火。  
车子翻转了几回，终于停驻不动，连城璧从天晕地转的状况中醒来，发现萧琅浑身发热，热的烫手。  
糟了！连城璧咬了咬牙，唯今之计只有自己上了。他翻下了座椅，将萧琅搬到后座上，试探着吻上那正不断呼出热气的唇，意外的发现是那样的甜美，渐渐陶醉于此，无法自拔。  
萧琅昏昏沉沉的醒来，感觉自己的后脑勺有些隐隐的疼，整个人像在火炉里一样，灼烤得浑身不自在。  
而最让他意外的是有人压着他，正在亲吻，放肆的舌在口中冲撞，卷起唾津嬉戏。  
他勉强睁开了双眼，用力推拒起来，稍稍退离了几分，才发现是连城璧。  
那个一直与他为敌的连城璧？他在做什么？  
“放开我！滚开！连城璧，你想找死吗？”  
萧琅怒吼着，那双上挑的桃花眼因怒意染上了层层薄红，越发春意盎然。  
“啊……嗯……”他忽的咬紧了嘴唇，身体里翻滚的热量仿佛都簇拥到了下方，某个部位似乎已经发硬发烫，快要爆炸了。  
急剧上升的快感让他初初苏醒的神智又有些模糊起来，他没有看见眼前的连城璧眸光渐渐转暗，那样犀利又可怕的眼神，几乎像是变了一个人似的。  
有冰凉的手解开了裤子，甫一接触寒凉的空气，那热度缓解了几分，萧琅惬意的发出一声低呼，但他还是捉住了那只放肆的手，喘息道：“不……不要这样……”  
连城璧冷冷一笑，忽的单手将他的双臂攫在头顶，那只突入的手早已握的满满，上下套弄起来。  
那手冰凉，那处却是火热如焚，带来让人尖叫的欲望。  
萧琅想要拒绝，想要逃避，但对方的手却如铁钳一般捉的紧紧，根本无法动弹半分。  
“放开我……不要……”萧琅忍不住眯起了眼睛，急速攀升的快乐让他快要无法呼吸了，那眼角泪光盈盈，恰如碎裂的珠光。  
那药十分厉害，不过几个回合，萧琅就已缴械投降，高潮后的身体越发软绵绵的，兴不起一丝一毫反抗的力气。  
连城璧随手脱下了那皱巴巴的裤子，将那两腿打开，并指如剑，蘸着些许浊液，已探入了隐秘之所。  
“不！不要！”萧琅分明感觉到有异物突入了体内，他扭动着身体，极力想挣脱束缚，然而连城璧掌控了一切，他只能张开口，发出低微的拒绝。  
待得片刻，那处已被揉捏得湿软，连城璧褪下了自己的衣物，毫无怜惜的将自己的硕大挺进那潮湿的溪谷。  
突兀的动作让萧琅禁不住闷哼一声，浑身打颤，超常的尺寸让他实在经受不住，但那动作却似乎让浑身的燥热缓解了几分。  
萧琅睁大了眼，眼尾点滴的星光已变成了大颗大颗坠下的清露，在昏暗的月光下闪烁着迷离的光芒。  
“不……连城璧……快出去！快出去！啊……”  
萧琅低吟着，用恶狠狠的目光盯着始作俑者，希冀着对方能够听从自身的指示，得到的回应却是更加深入的突刺，更为猛烈的刺激。  
连城璧恶意的碾压过那敏感之地，感受着肉壁的骤然收紧，连连袭击不绝。  
萧琅难捱这样的震颤，额上的汗珠早已凝聚成溪，汩汩而下，他捉紧了对方的腿根，断断续续的说：“不要……混蛋，不要……”话语未落，已带上了几分祈求。  
真他妈疼啊，他想着，比被别人揍狠了还疼，然而又有潮水般的快感滚滚而来，那接合处的刺痛似乎也不再鲜明。  
萧琅感觉已身在天堂，浑身上下每一个细胞都在述说着快乐，他随波逐流的放松了自己，沉溺进欲望的海洋里。  
那双美丽的桃花眼早已充盈着满满的泪珠，变得雾蒙蒙一片，殷红的唇半开半闭，似在诱惑亲吻。  
连城璧不由自主的凑过去，吻上那微微怂翘，如猫儿一般的唇，这是我的十一郎，无论在哪个时空，以何种面目出现，我都能认出来，是我此生唯一的爱。  
他叹息着，感慨着，身下的动作却缓和了几分，如春风拂面，似春雨绵绵；待萧琅逐渐适应，他又狠狠回旋往复，似夏日惊雷，又似夏雨倾盆。  
多层次、多力度的不同作为，使得萧琅微微闭起了眼，发出似哭似泣的呻吟，粉白透红的脸上，桃花浮面，春情潺动，美不胜收。  
这一刻像是一瞬，又像是度过了千百年的时光，连城璧搂紧了自己的爱人，肆意怜爱着，疼惜着，萧琅几次醒来，看见的永远是对方深情款款，却又饱含歉疚的目光。  
这真像是最离奇的意外，萧琅咕哝着，药力散尽的他终于支撑不住，沉沉睡去。  
连城璧轻轻抚过那熟悉的容颜，感受着自己正逐渐脱离此间的身体，苦笑了一声，闭上了眼睛。  
风中隐约有叹息在回旋：“不要……不要忘了我……”


End file.
